


The Air between us

by Spidermansalterego



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: Neil and Todd slowly close the space between them.





	The Air between us

**Author's Note:**

> The most innocent and pure thing I have ever written in my entire life.

They both sat side by side on Todd's bed, Their shoulders not quite touching. When Neil crawled onto his friends bed and pressed his back against the wall, he was cautious to leave a respectable distance between them. A forearms length, at least. Neil placed his book on his lap and opened to a random page, trying his best to actually read it.

It was what was in Todd's lap was what was really holding Neil's attention. Todd sat with a notepad placed on his legs, his pen scribbling away frantically. Neil assumed he was crafting beautiful poetry and he was eager to get a peek of what was surely a masterpiece. Neil tilted his head toward the page, slow and careful like he was dealing with a wild animal and not one of his closest friends. 

Todd shook his head, smiling fondly, and clutched the notepad to his chest. He slid over, so slightly that Neil wouldn't have noticed had it been anybody else. "Not a chance, Neil". Todd said. "Not until it's done.

Neil let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine". He flipped a page in his book, and then another, not reading a single word on either. He stared at the words in front of him but he couldn't focus. His eyes let the words blur and then focus as he pretended to care about the science book.

Beside him, Todd had laid his hand flat on the bed. His fingers were spread out slightly. The small one in particular seemingly towards Neil. After a few more moments and another unnecessary page turn, he mustered up the courage, to place his hand flat out too, right beside Todd's. There was barely a sliver of air between the two. He wasn't sure that Todd had even noticed or cared until he closed the distance, pressing their pinkies side by side. All the while, Todd continued to write, as if nothing at all was happening. 

Neil's heart was racing as he slid his little finger over Todd's, curling it just slightly.

They sat like that for a while, pinkys crossed while Todd wrote and Neil stared at the book before him. He glanced at Todd quickly and then looked away. He watched Todd do the same in his peripheral vision. Todd turned his page so Neil did too, sneaking a glance at Todd again. When Todd looked at him he quickly averted his gaze. He could tell Todd was staring but he wasn't sure what to make of it. Had he made a mistake, touching Todd's hand? Would he be angry, or worse; disgusted? Neil felt his panic rising and then it suddenly stopped when he felt Todd take his hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. 

Neil grinned. Todd turned to look at him, the anxiety written across his face melting into a soft smile when he realized Neil was happy. After looked at one another for a moment, Todd broke their stare and went back to writing, less frantic now. Neil didn't bother with the book, just stared forward and smiled. Todd Anderson was holding his hand.


End file.
